


instead of waiting i go flying off to you

by MeansToOffend (goodmorning)



Series: Pick Me Up (Again) [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NHL Season, 2017-2018 NHL Season, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorning/pseuds/MeansToOffend
Summary: "One of the things about the rest of the season being meaningless is that the Canucks can give some rookies a tryout with it, and suddenly Guddy’s hair isn’t even the best on the team anymore."





	instead of waiting i go flying off to you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980672) by [MeansToOffend (goodmorning)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorning/pseuds/MeansToOffend). 



Guddy is so goddamned pretty and it really isn’t fair, Bo thinks idly to himself as the clock winds down on yet another disappointing Canucks loss. The season is basically over for them anyway, there’s no real reason to focus that hard or care too much at this point. He might as well find something to help him enjoy himself. Apparently this year that can be Guddy’s face, he can roll with it.

His beard is so even and neat, without any patchy areas or weird mismatched sides. If Bo could grow one himself he’d ask what trimmer Guddy uses to get the length so exact. He can’t grow a non-patchy beard, though, so he doesn’t ask, just looks at it kind of jealously. It looks like it might be soft. Maybe it’s for the best that Bo can’t grow a soft beard, because he’d probably spend too much time touching it and that would probably look a little too weird.

Actually, Guddy’s best asset is his hair, Bo decides. Guddy’s hair is perfect. Bo can’t do anything with his own hair, which is why he keeps it cut short. Except - one of the things about the rest of the season being meaningless is that the Canucks can give some rookies a tryout with it, and suddenly Guddy’s hair isn’t even the best on the team anymore.

No, Bo is suddenly certain; that would be Brock’s. It flows in weirdly entrancing golden waves, with perfect volume And it’s not like he’s even the only one who thinks this, either, because literally the entire rest of the team is constantly chirping him about it. Bo doesn’t know who exactly started calling Brock ‘Prince Charming’ first, but it kind of sticks, and- well. Because Bo can be incredibly shallow sometimes (most of the time), but it fits more than just Brock’s hair.

Brock really is charming, even straight out of the suburbs as he is. He’s easy to talk to, and seems to have endless patience for other people’s mistakes. It’s this quality in particular that Bo ends up appreciating even over his hair, because for Brock’s nine games, they’ve decided to put him on Bo’s wing. Inevitably this leads to him constantly fucking up, whether out of lust or nerves or unfamiliarity he doesn’t know, but Brock just laughs at him, kindly, and never says anything.

Bo doesn’t say anything, either, about his burgeoning feelings at least. There’s plenty of other conversation to be had between them as the months pass, video games and sick goals and the silly things PR makes them do sometimes, their families and their favourites and their quiet hopes for their careers. There are so many times he nearly speaks up - after Brock leans in, a glint in his eye; after a really good win, adrenaline pumping exhilarated bad ideas; after the Christmas break, with a mini-homestand and stay-home weather - but he always stops himself. He doesn’t think Brock would take it badly, but it would make things different between them, and Hutts and Virts are his only other real friends on the team, and they keep going off alone together, and… 

Eventually, he knows, something will make him say it, but Bo lives normally, with only a small amount of dread over it which he usually manages to ignore. 

At the start of March, it happens. Brock has a freak accident, checked into the bench door at exactly the wrong moment. It would be a cliche for Bo to run down the tunnel and declare his love now, and Brock is probably already high as fuck on painkillers, and the trainers probably wouldn’t appreciate any kind of interruption. He still wants to, though.

What Bo does instead is pretty much live on Brock’s couch until he has to leave for a road trip, and he’s so distracted while he can’t be there that he barely scores at all. Or maybe that’s just a side effect of not having Brock on his line; he can’t be sure. At any rate, it’s just one more way that he’s conscious of things being not quite right. 

When they get back to Vancouver, the first thing Bo does is go straight to Brock’s place, and it’s when Brock opens the door, slightly blearily, that Bo realises how tenuous all of this is. At any moment, one of them could be traded, or suffer a career-ending injury, or at least a concussion, and that would be the end of this, of the casual camaraderie, the video games on the couch and the quiet conversations about team and family and whether Hutts and Virts will ever get past themselves and just fuck already, and he just can’t stop himself anymore.

He leans in, slowly and gently takes Brock’s shoulders in his hands, slowly and gently tips his chin up a fraction, and their lips meet, a little sooner than Bo expected. Then there are arms around his waist, and both of them breathing like they’ve just been bag-skated, which would seem a little excessive to him if he could think about anything other than Brock’s lips soft against his.

Brock pulls back eventually, and Bo almost wants to chase his lips, but he restrains himself, waiting quietly in a state of nearly unthinking bliss, with bells and angels forming a private choir in his head. He’s probably grinning stupidly, but so is Brock, so he’s really not worried about it - or anything else, for that matter.

Brock’s expression changes a bit, going from absolute bliss to feigned annoyance. Bo tries to manage a questioning look, and he must succeed, because Brock sighs at him, shaking his head. “Your timing is the worst,” he says, and Bo laughs.

“Why is that?” he replies, fully in the rush of his suddenly-requited feelings.

“It’s just that I’m not supposed to do anything that would strain my back,” Brock says, mischievous twinkle in his eye, and all Bo can do is gently kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title is from Locksley's "The Whip," which may or may not have been the Canucks' goal song last season, depending on whether YouTube has lied to me. "I writhe when you're gone so I wait at your door" was another possibility. Also considered: a few lines from "Holiday" which is probably the new goal song.  
> \- As indicated by the fact that I put the original in "inspired by," this is a direct sequel, or at least more of one than Arizona was.  
> \- I fully expect one of these two to be traded now. If it happens I promise to use my powers for good in the future.


End file.
